Most projectors which form images by modulating light emitted from a light source and project the images on a screen or the like include a cooling device (such as a cooling fan) for cooling the interior of a housing heated to higher temperature by lighting of the light source or for other reasons. This cooling device continues cooling for a certain period after the light source is turned off to prevent deteriorations of respective components of the projector which may be caused when the interior of the housing is kept at high temperature (see Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-17583). The cooling still continued after the light source is turned off is called “cool down”, for example.
In recent years, such a projector which can eliminate the necessity for carrying out cool-down or shorten the period required for cool-down by improving durability (heat resistance) of the respective components of the projector, for example, has been attracting attention. According to this projector, commercial power supply can be cut off immediately after the use of the projector, allowing the projector to be promptly put away. In this case, usability of the projector for a user improves.
According to the projector which eliminates the process of cool-down or shortens the period of cool-down, however, there is a possibility that a part of the housing heated to high temperature during use still remains at relatively high temperature after the use. In this case, the user may feel uncomfortable when the user accidentally touches the heated housing.